He Could Never Stay Angry With Her
by MeredithGreyPotter1
Summary: A short oneshot written about what goes through Derek's head during the final MerDer scene in From a Whisper to a Scream. Please R&R! Not my best I'll admit, but I'd love to know what you think!


_Disclaimer: I really, REALLY wished I owned this. But if I really, REALLY owned this?_

_Well, I really, REALLY wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Or any disclaimer at all._

_A/N: I've been thinking about this for awhile, and since I updated my full length fic today (YOU don't get to call me a whore.) I decided I could finally post this without fear of a reprimand from anyone lol. This is just going to be a cute little one shot about what goes through Derek's head in the final MerDer scene in "From a Whisper to a Scream." aka the Thanksgiving Episode lol._

**Soundtrack: New Day – Kate Havnevik.**

Derek lay in Meredith's bed with her after a long day. A very long day. He knew it was going to be a bad day when Cristina interrupted the would-be sex at five in the morning. Nothing good ever came from interrupting would-be sex.

"You watched his hands all through surgery…." He sensed Meredith stir beside him.

"You knew." He whispered quietly, trying to keep his anger under control. He couldn't believe it. Burke had been having hand tremors, and Meredith, his Meredith, who he loved, and who loved him, had… had lied to him. He might have deserved it after the whole Addison ordeal, but this… people could have died, actual lives were on the line and she hadn't told him.

"I can't say anything. There are things Cristina told me, she's my friend, I can't say anything!"

She couldn't _say_ anything? He turned slightly so he could see her a little.

"No…." He said quietly, more of an edge in his tone now.

"No, that is not how this works."

He paused before continuing.

"How could you know what you knew… or suspect and not even tell me…?"

He could sense a change in her and she looked at him.

"You cleared him for surgery, Derek."

He closed his eyes and turned away, rubbing his forehead.

"How did you not know?" She asked.

"You can't be angry with me. She's my best friend. And right or wrong, she…"

She trailed off and after a second he moved his head from his hand.

"What?" He asked softly, seemingly a little less angry.

Meredith turned her head.

"She was there when you weren't."

Meredith's words hit him like a brick.

"_She was there when you weren't."_

He knew that she had most likely been referring to Cristina and Burke… but still… he couldn't help but think that Cristina had been there for Meredith for everything. When she found out he was married, when Meredith had told him, "It's not enough." After Meredith had told him to pick her… a task which he had failed miserably at.

Cristina had always been there for her. Before the bomb, after the bomb…. For the past few months, every time when he hadn't been there, no matter how much he wanted to be, Cristina had always been there. To pick up the mess that he had made.

Sighing he rolled over so he was looking at her. She shifted so she was closer to him and she took his hand. He gave her a small smile and she moved her face in closer as if to kiss him, but he moved one of his hands up between them to her face. He slowly dragged his thumb down her jaw.

He couldn't be angry with her. He had never been able to be angry with her. At least not for very long. When she was with Finn, everything was different, he had a right to be that way. His veterinarian was touching her with his hands! He had every right to act the way he had.

But this….

He couldn't blame her for this.

She moved in to kiss him again and this time he accepted it willingly. He draped one arm across her back, pulling her up to lie across him.

He couldn't be angry with her. He could never be angry with her.

_-We do whatever it takes to rebuild the trust that was lost._

_Cristina Yang._

AN: Well there you go! My first GA oneshot! I don't know, I'm reading it over now and I'm not sure how good it is. But it seemed like a cute idea at the time lol.

Thanks for reading and please review! Constructive criticism does NOT equal flaming! Thanks!

-MeredithGreyPotter1


End file.
